


Nighttime Experience

by BabyBoyBolide



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Dead People, Gore, M/M, Necrophilia, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoyBolide/pseuds/BabyBoyBolide
Summary: Max stumbles across David and a dead body and learns a few things about himself.





	Nighttime Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TragedyAndGlitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyAndGlitter/gifts).



> Jasper is dead. This is a necrofic I was asked to make on my Tumblr. Read with caution.

Looking over the edge of the window sill in his camp counselor’s cabin, the brunet tensed and froze. Every muscle in his body tightened and pulled taut, leaving him frozen in fear.

 

Maximilian’s cyan eyes followed the movement of David’s hips. On display for him, right on the couch, was the body of his former fellow camper, Jasper. Two weeks ago, the dirty blond had gone missing. A massive search party had formed, campers, counselors, and townsfolk alike searching high and low for Jasper Morgantz. His parents had been called, and the entire camp had attended a funeral without a body just yesterday.

 

How long had David known where he was? How long had his corpse been rotting within the man’s cabin?

 

A pit formed in the bottom of his stomach. Initially, it had begun to swallow him whole threatening to steal his entire being away from the realm of reality. Soon, a warmth replaced what was once a hollow hole in his chest. Slowly, it spread through his body. The feeling started in his abdomen, sending a tingling throughout his thighs and then his toes.

 

Mindlessly, his hand slid down, palming at the crotch of his tight skinny jeans.

 

Feeling a familiar bulge in his pants, his hand soon recoiled, large, wide eyes looking down towards his hardening member in surprise. What the hell set him off like that?

 

Hands trembling as one rested over the zipper of his jeans, the other pressing against the cabin wall, wood wet from the night’s rain, Max looked up curiously at the display before him.

 

Inside of the cabin, the rotting, bloated corpse of his former camp mate was naked. Decomposition had set in, his skin tinted purple and black in some spots, slowly making its way up his limbs towards his torso. His throat was slit. Blood had probably been everywhere at one point, but Jasper was clean of it as the ginger camp counselor pressed his cock up into the ripped up, torn esophagus of the preteen.

 

Biting his bottom lip, Max squinted, doing his best to get a better look at the shredded insides of Jasper's neck. A soft moan escaped him as he imagined fucking into his torn trachea, thrusting deep and hard against the brutally sliced flesh of his throat. At the mental image, a shiver ran down his spine. Heat pulsed from his abdomen, 

 

David pulled out, and his breath hitched in anticipation as he watched the man dribble more lube onto his aching, oozing member with furrowed, sweat-slicked brows. Maximilian watched with awe, his small hand engulfing his tiny prick, stroking it carefully as he watched his camp counselor force his thick girth back into the small hole of Jasper ripped esophagus. In response to the visual stimuli, the brunet felt his member twitch with delight. A small mewl escaped him at the feeling, a dopey smile spreading across his face.

 

Slow strokes of his dick made it twitch. His free hand reached down, squeezing and massaging his balls. Masturbation wasn't something he did often. From time to time, he'd touched himself to thought of girls and boys. Never before had he ever jerked off to anything like  _ this _ . Max moaned, his tongue darting out across his bottom lip as cyan eyes focused intently on the spectacle before him.

 

David’s hips were thrusting hard and frantically as he fucked into the dirty blond’s severed neck. Max watched in awe as the twenty-four-year-old hunched over, grasping the side of the dead boy’s face and fucking even harder than before. His pace stuttered, and lips stretched into a slight O shape before the brunet took note of the semen coating the rim of Jasper’s throat muscles. The white substance dripped lightly, moving slowly through the torn flesh and crevices of muscle and skin.

 

Hips shuddering, a final moan slipped from the preteen as he mewled, Maximilian’s head tilting back as his eyes fluttered. Unable to produce semen, a bubble of precum beaded at his tip, dripping down the length of his short member as he panted. Pulling both hands out of his pants, Max was short of breath, eyes closed as his jaw hung loose and open.

 

… What the hell did he witness?

**Author's Note:**

> Commissions are open! I specialize in touchy subjects.  
> https://camp-problematic.tumblr.com/post/179931816287/commissions-are-open
> 
> My family is struggling right now. Every penny really does help.


End file.
